My Family
by MaverickGirl
Summary: The sequel to Family of Friends. Everyone's married and have kids. Chapters are mostly told by the kids' POV. The two youngest kids feel left out so they go on their own little adventure. *Chapter 9 finally up* R&R please!!!!!!
1. Arrival

*** Hey, this is the sequel to Family of Friends. It's been 15 years. Everyone's married now. Darry/Alex, Soda/Laura, Pony/Cody, Two-Bit/Cathy, Dally/Kyla, Johnny/Tanya, Steve/Molly. I only own Cody, the wives, and kids. Read and Review Please!!! ***  
  
"Mom, Uncle Darry is here!" I yelled from my room.  
  
Running down the stairs I dashed out the front door just as Uncle Darry climbed out of the car. Jumping into his arms, Uncle Darry wrapped me in a big bear hug. Kissing me on the forehead he set me down, holding me out at arms length.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't little Leah May Curtis!" Uncle Darry said.  
  
"Hey Uncle Darry, how was the trip?" I responded.  
  
"Not bad sweetheart, not bad." Uncle Darry replied.  
  
My cousins, Kyle and Anna Marie scrambled out the car to give me a hug before going inside. Lastly Aunt Alex climbed out of the car with a smile.  
  
"Leah you're just growin' up so fast." Alex said hugging me.  
  
Inside Aunt Alex had found Mom in the kitchen. Dad stood up from the couch to greet his oldest brother. Wandering upstairs I found Kyle, Anna, and my older brother Matt in his room. Walking past I went to my room where I sat by the window to wait for the rest of the family. I spotted the two cars as the pulled up our long driveway. Uncle Soda and Uncle Steve had just arrived with their families. Going back downstairs I greeted the two families as they walked up the porch steps.  
  
"Well if isn't Leah Curtis!" Uncle Steve said as he picked me up and swung me around.  
  
"Put her down honey." Aunt Molly said smiling as she grabbing her husband's arm.  
  
Putting me down Uncle Steve straightened and walked into the house, where men's laughter was heard.  
  
"It's been awhile since I last saw ya." Aunt Molly said enveloping me in a hug.  
  
Nodding I moved onto my cousins; Jason, Tyler, James, and Addie. They each gave me a hug before moving into the house as well. Next were Uncle Soda and Aunt Laura. They greeted me warmly before going in to find the others. Mike and Tori gave me hug as well. Going into the house they went to find the other cousins.  
  
Alone, I sat down on the porch steps to wait for Uncle Dally, Uncle Johnny, and Uncle Two-Bit to arrive with there families.  
  
*** I know its short, but I was runnin' out of ideas. I'll try to update soon. *** 


	2. Who's kids

*** Ok here's Chapter 2. Here's a list of the kids & their ages. And just for the record this story has no research just my imagination. ***  
  
Kyle Daniel Curtis: Son of Darry & Alex Curtis. Kyle is the oldest at 17 yrs old. He has brown eyes and dark brown hair.  
  
Anna Marie Curtis: Daughter of Darry & Alex Curtis. She is 15 yrs old. She has green eyes and light brown hair.  
  
Michael Thomas Curtis: A.K.A. Mike. Son of Soda & Laura Curtis. He is 15 yrs old. He has gold blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Victoria Ann Curtis: A.K.A. Tori. Daughter of Soda & Laura Curtis. She is 14 yrs old. She has red hair and green eyes.  
  
Matthew Gregory Curtis: A.K.A. Matt. Son of Pony & Cody Curtis. He is 15 yrs old. He has black hair and green eyes.  
  
Leah May Curtis: Daughter of Pony & Cody Curtis. She is 10 yrs old. She has light brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Dallas Jr. Winston: A.K.A. DJ. Son of Dally & Kyla Winston. He is 16 yrs old. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes,  
  
Marie Elizabeth Winston: Daughter of Dally & Kyla Winston. She is 14 yrs old. She has black hair and blue eyes.  
  
Thomas Jay Winston: A.K.A. Tommy. Son of Dally & Kyla Winston. He is 13 yrs old. He has brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
Jesse James Cade: Son of Johnny & Tanya Cade. He is 15 yrs old. He has black hair and brown eyes.  
  
Ellen Danielle Cade: A.K.A. Ellie. Daughter of Johnny & Tanya Cade. She is 13 yrs old. She has blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Keith Jr. Matthews: Son of Two-Bit & Cathy Matthews. He is 14 yrs old. He has red hair and gray eyes.  
  
Amy Lynn Matthews: Daughter of Two-Bit & Cathy Matthews. She is 13 yrs old. She has light brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
Jason Patrick Randle: Son of Steve & Molly Randle. He is 16 yrs old. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Tyler Aaron Randle: Son of Steve & Molly Randle. He is 15 yrs old. He has brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
Marshall Conner Randle: Son of Steve & Molly Randle. He is 13 yrs old. He has blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
Adelaide Leah Randle: A.K.A. Addie. Daughter of Steve & Molly Randle. She is eight yrs old. She has brown hair and blue eyes. 


	3. Horseback riding and attacks

*** Chapter 3. The rest of the "family" arrives. This chapter is told by Addie Randle and Leah Curtis' POV. ***  
  
As everyone came inside I slipped passed them to go back outside. Leah was sitting on the steps looking out on the expanse of land that Uncle Pony owned. Leah was real quiet and it started to unnerve me.  
  
"Leah, you ok?" I asked sitting down beside me.  
  
She looked over at me, shrugging she went back to starring. I was really curious now what was bugging, but I was too nervous to ask her.  
  
"Addie, I'm tired of being the youngest." She said.  
  
"What do ya mean?" I asked looking over at her.  
  
"You know Addie. I mean you have three older brothers. Don't you ever feel left out?" She asked  
  
Before I could answer a car horn was heard at the end of the driveway. We both stood up to see who was coming.  
  
"Uncle Two-Bit, Uncle Johnny!" We squealed in unison as we ran out to meet them.  
  
"Leah, Addie is that really you?" Uncle Two-Bit asked, picking us up in a hug. "How are you gals?"  
  
"Good Uncle Two-Bit. How are you?" Leah asked.  
  
"I'm just fine, baby" He responded.  
  
Uncle Johnny, Aunt Tanya and Aunt Cathy came up behind him. They smiled as they greeted us.  
  
"Come on kids come inside." Aunt Cathy called her and Aunt Tanya's kids from the car.  
  
Jesse, Ellie, Keith, and Amy climbed out of the car. Saying a brief hello they passed us to go into the house.  
  
"See ya inside girls." Uncle Johnny said as he led the way into the house.  
  
No sooner did we sit down we spotted another car pulled up in the driveway. Uncle Dally and Aunt Kyla climbed out of the car with their kids DJ, Marie, and Tommy.  
  
"Hey there girls! Are you the welcoming committee?" He asked pulling the two of us into a hug.  
  
"Uncle Dally, you're the last to arrive." Leah stated, giving Aunt Kyla a hug.  
  
"Thanks baby." Uncle Dally said patting her head before heading into the house with his family.  
  
"Do ya wanna go for a horseback ride?" Leah asked turning to me  
  
"Sure let's go." I said following Leah to the stable.  
  
Inside the stables we brushed and saddled two horses. Mounting we led the horses onto the forest path. Leah road out in front, but reigned in so I could catch up.  
  
"So Addie how are your brothers treatin' ya?" She asked glancing over at me.  
  
"Fine, I guess. How's Matt treatin' ya?" I asked.  
  
"Fine, I just wish our other cousins would let us in on stuff, ya know?" She replied shifting in her saddle.  
  
"Ya, I know." I said trotting beside her.  
  
We rode for seemed like forever. Up ahead Leah stopped and dismounted. She crouched beside the path and traced something on the ground.  
  
"What is it Leah?" I asked as I reined in the horse.  
  
"We should keep moving. There's a wolf pack nearby." She stated as she slowly stood looking around her.  
  
Quickly she mounted and kicked her mount into a trot. I did the same and followed Leah down the path. All of the sudden my horse reared almost throwing me. Calming the horse I could hear growling coming from the forest around us.  
  
"Leah!" I screamed  
  
She turned in her saddle as she turned the horse around. Galloping towards me she grabbed my reins and pulled the horse behind her.  
  
"Addie, hold on." Leah cried as she coaxed the horses to continue onward.  
  
*** Leah's POV. ***  
  
Glancing behind me I caught sight of two wolves flanking us. Urging the horses on I let my eyes wander to the forest on either side of the trail. I spotted other wolves following us closely in the forest. That's when it happened. One of the wolves led the attack. Jumping out of the brush the wolf latched onto my ankle with it's jaws. I heard Addie scream. I looked back to find that another wolf had tackled her of the horse and to the ground. Punching the wolf on my ankle it let go whimpering. I dismounted quickly I ignored the pain. I picked up a branch and swung at the wolf on Addie.  
  
"Get off 'er." I screamed at it as the branch connected with the wolf's side.  
  
The wolf growled, but backed off. The rest of the wolves backed away as well. Watching them retreat I slowly crouched beside Addie. Taking a quick look at Addie's wounds and my own, I began looking around for a safe place to hide.  
  
"Leah it hurts." Addie whimpered as I helped her to her feet.  
  
"Great, just great. The horses ran off." I said looking around for the horses.  
  
"What's goin' to happen to us Leah?" Addie whispered.  
  
"We're goin' to be ok Addie." I replied finding a shallow cave in the distance.  
  
I helped Addie inside before I went in search for wood. Finding what I needed I made a lean to so that the wolves wouldn't be able to get at us. Making a small fire went to find water to cleanse our wounds. Carefully putting the warmed piece of cloth on Addie's side, I pulled her back so that we were leaning on the cave wall.  
  
"Don't worry Addie; we'll get out of this ok." I whispered to her as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Boy I hope so. I thought as I watched the sky grow dark. I sure hope so. 


	4. Worried

*** Hey just a reminder I only own Cody, the wives, and the kids. We left off with the two youngest girls lost and hurt in the woods. Oh I forgot to tell ya that Pony Curtis and family live on a ranch in Texas. This chapter is partly in the family's POV. ***  
  
It had been dark for some time now and the girls hadn't returned. Molly paced the living room wringing her hands together.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked distraught.  
  
"I think we should go look for them." Darry said standing up from the couch. "Kyle you and the boys stay her and take care of your mother, sister, aunts and cousins." He turned to Alex. "I promise we'll return with the girls by midnight."  
  
Grabbing their coats the men ran out the door with flashlights. Watching them leave Molly began to pace again, crying silently for her lost daughter. Cody approached Molly and put an arm around her guiding her to the couch.  
  
The next couple of hours were torture. By midnight the men returned empty handed. Not knowing what to do next Matt picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello, Ranger Walker?" Matt spoke after a moment.  
  
"Listen I need a favor of you. My sister and youngest cousin left on horseback this afternoon and they haven't returned. We need you're..."  
  
"You will. Oh thank you Ranger Walker. We'll be waiting." Matt said before hanging up the phone and turning to his family  
  
"I... I called my karate instructor, Ranger Walker. I told him what happened and he wants to help. He's coming over later in the morning after he gets his partners." He stated.  
  
*** Back in the woods. Addie's POV. ***  
  
It grew colder as Leah and I huddled together near the small fire that Leah made at the entrance of the cave. Leah shifted next to me at a sound that came from outside.  
  
"What is it Leah?" I asked quietly looking into her distraught face.  
  
"Wolves." She stated simply.  
  
Straining to see past the lean too I caught a glimpse of one of the wolves. His nose was to the ground sniffing for his prey, us. Suddenly his head lifted and he let out a sharp bark before bounding straight at the makeshift door. Leah got up and positioned herself between the wolf and me. Several of the wolves had gathered behind the lead wolf and I was becoming frightened. With a gesture of his head the pack advanced. In an instant they were on us. I screamed as one of the wolves bit down on my side.  
  
"Get away from her." Leah screeched as she swung at him with a branch.  
  
The wolf let go and backed away. Leah bent down next to me. Picking me up, she threw several rocks at their heads. The pack retreated again, disappearing in the dim glow of early morning.  
  
"They'll be back." She said. "We got to get away from here before they do."  
  
With that she carried me out of the cave. Little after dawn Leah set me down to rest. I felt so weak and helpless compared to Leah. I watched as she became alert and stared off in one direction.  
  
"Leah..." I started to say.  
  
"Shhh." Leah interrupted. "I hear somthin'."  
  
Leah picked me up once again and headed into the underbrush. Crouching low we waited for whatever was there to appear. I just hope that its daddy, I thought. 


	5. Trip to the Past

*** Here's chapter 5. I hope ya like it. Oh and its back to Leah's POV. ***  
  
I watched the path intently waiting for whoever or whatever appeared. I figured that it was human by now. A Native American came around the bend a few moments later, but there was something definitely wrong. He was dressed in a loin cloth and leggings, leading a paint horse behind him.  
  
"Over here, over here!" Addie yelled without warning.  
  
The Indian turned in our direction and pulled a small dagger out of its sheath around his neck. I clapped a hand over Addie's mouth  
  
"Addie..." I hissed. "There's something wrong here. He could be dangerous." I whispered.  
  
Too late, the Indian saw us and sprinted forward. Standing above us, he looked us over and roughly pulled us too our feet. I winced in pain as I put my full weight on my hurt ankle.  
  
"Oww... that hurts." Addie cried out  
  
The Indian looked down at us seeing our wounds for the first time. Gently lowering us to the ground he knelt beside Addie and inspected the wound. Grunting he stood and went to his horse. Moments later he came back with herbs and strips of cloth.  
  
"Attacked by wolves, huh?" the Indian spoke in almost perfect English.  
  
Addie nodded as he spread an herb salve around the bite marks. Finishing with Addie the Indian shifted so that he was facing me. Lifting my leg he grunted again after inspecting it. He applied the salve and bandaged my hurt ankle.  
  
"This will have to do till we get to my village. I'm Lone Wolf." He said  
  
"Leah Curtis and this is my cousin Addie Randle." I replied.  
  
"Why are you dressed so weirdly?" Lone Wolf asked as he hoisted us onto his horse.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know." I responded.  
  
Lone Wolf led his pony towards his village. In the distance I could see small huts close to the river bank.  
  
"Why are you two wandering in the wilderness all by your lonesome?" Lone Wolf asked looking up at me.  
  
"Long story short... me and Addie are the two youngest in our families. My Pa's family came for a visit with their families. Our older cousins sort of left us out of their group. So we decided to have an adventure." I answered.  
  
"Ah... well that was foolish young one. You and your cousin could have been killed out there." He responded, sweeping his arm towards the woods.  
  
"Father, Father you are home!" A young woman cried running to Lone Wolf.  
  
"Yes, I am home Dancing Fawn." Lone Wolf said wrapping his daughter in a hug.  
  
"Daughter, go fetch White Eagle. These young one need his help." Lone Wolf said gesturing to us.  
  
Dancing Fawn ran back towards the village as we continued on the path. Lone Wolf stopped the horse in front of a hut and tethered the horse to the nearby tree. Reaching up he carefully pulled off the horse and carried her into the hut. I began to climb off, but I lost my balance and fell. Two strong arms grabbed me before I fell to the ground. Looking up I looked into the brown eyes of a teenage boy.  
  
"You might want to watch that first step." The boy said picking me up and carrying me into the hut.  
  
"Ah thank you Black Hawk." Lone Wolf said. "Place her on the mat there."  
  
Black Hawk carefully placed me on the mat and straightened. I took a look around the hut and found Addie was lying on a mat on the other side of the hut. Light poured into the now open door flap. An old Indian man stood in the doorway. His white/silver hair was braided on either side of his head.  
  
"Lone Wolf, your daughter told me that someone needed my help." He said.  
  
"Yes, White Eagle these two white girls are hurt. I found them in the woods. The little one was bitten severely in her left side. The other one was bitten in the leg." Lone Wolf responded.  
  
The old medicine man worked silently on Addie before squatting beside me to help me. Placing the last wrap on my leg he stood with great difficulty. I watched him as he went to speak with Lone Wolf.  
  
"I have fixed you something to eat, young one." An Indian woman said sitting beside with a bowl of food.  
  
I looked over at Addie who was being fed by Dancing Fawn and then turned back to the woman. She silently helped me eat, after she began to get up to clean the bowls.  
  
"Wait..." I said. She turned back to me. "What is your name?"  
  
"I am called Singing Brook." She answered before leaving the hut.  
  
I lay back down on the mat, exhausted. Dancing Fawn knelt beside me, pulling a bear skin blanket onto me.  
  
"I overheard White Eagle say that the spirits told him that you are not from this time. Do not worry young one. Once your journey is over you and your cousin will return to your rightful time. Now get some sleep Leah." Dancing Fawn whispered brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes.  
  
I thought about what she had said. Maybe we have a purpose here, I thought. Closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep.  
  
*** I hope ya liked it. Next Chapter will be with the family's search. R&R please! *** 


	6. Search

*** Chapter 6. Matt's POV. ***  
  
We searched for hours hoping to find my little sister and cousin. So far nothing, but I was hopeful that Ranger Walker could find something. After three days Mom and Aunt Molly were worried with sick, but mom was calmer.  
  
"Matt come over here!" Walker called bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
I trotted over to where Walker knelt besides the trail. His face had a look of concentration on his face as he studied the ground.  
  
"What is it Walker?" I asked kneeling beside him.  
  
"The girls were here, look." He said pointing to the marks on the ground.  
  
"Walker, those look like struggle markings." I said getting worried.  
  
Walker nodded as he inspected the area around them. He stood up and walked around the area, a frown appearing on his face  
  
"There's no more sign here." He stated.  
  
"They couldn't have just vanished, could they?" I asked approaching him.  
  
"I think I know what happened. The girls were camping in that cave back there a few miles and they were attacked by what it looks like, wolves. They walked to about this far and I'm thinking something was coming and they hid in the bush. That is where the tracks end." Walker said.  
  
"What do you think could have happened to them, then?" I asked.  
  
"I have a notion..." He started.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"It's a long shot, but I think they were swept back in time." He said  
  
"What do you mean swept back in time?" I choked.  
  
"They are the youngest of your family, right?" Walker asked.  
  
I nodded not knowing what he was getting at.  
  
"Well Native Americans believe that when one doesn't know where they fit in, in their lives they sometimes are given the opportunity to find themselves, courtesy of the Great Spirits." He responded after a few minutes.  
  
"Are you sayin' that Leah and Addie simply vanished and have traveled back in time to find themselves?" I asked incredulously.  
  
Walker nodded and headed back to the horses. Following behind we mounted and headed back to the ranch.  
  
~ I hope that Walker knows what he's talkin' about. ~ I thought.  
  
*** Hey I know a short chapter, but I hope you like it. Please review. *** 


	7. At Peace

*** Chapter 7. I know the last couple of chapters are kind of weird, but I thought somethin' strange would make the story interestin'. This chapter is in Leah's POV. ***  
  
Stretching I pushed the bear skin blanket aside. Glancing over Addie I smiled finding that she was still sleeping soundly. Pushing aside the flap I stepped out into the morning sun that felt warm on my face. The village was alive with the morning activities. Men were preparing to go out for a hunt. The women were preparing breakfast over small fires near the huts.  
  
"Morning young one, how did you sleep?" Dancing Fawn asked as she stirred the contents of a black kettle hanging over the fire.  
  
"I slept fine Dancing Fawn. Can I do anything to help?" I asked.  
  
"No young one, you must rest that ankle." She responded looking at me.  
  
Sighing I limped towards the river that the village sat next to. Little boys and girls ran past me, laughing. I smiled at that, stopping to watch the young men gallop away towards the hunting grounds. Sitting down on a boulder next to the river, I watched all of the activity.  
  
"There you are! Where have you been young one?" a voice said.  
  
I turned to find Lone Wolf asked as he crouched next to me. I looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"Dancing Fawn wouldn't let me help so I came down here to think about where I fit into my time." I whispered.  
  
Lone Wolf placed a hand on my shoulder giving me comfort.  
  
"My father told me once that no one really knows where they fit in until they see with their hearts. The Great Spirits will always be there to guide us. They won't take us by our hands, but they will give us advise and signs to help us in life." Lone Wolf said  
  
I nodded seeing logic in his reasoning. My mind wandered to the all the books I had read about Indians. I remembered one book about how young Indian braves went on something called a vision quest.  
  
"Come young one let us go back to the lodge, Singing Brook will be waiting." Lone Wolf said as he stood holding out his hand to help me up.  
  
Having noticed my limp, Lone Wolf scooped me into his arms he carried me into his lodge. Lone Wolf had a lot of knowledge and I knew hew would be able to help me.  
  
*** Steve's POV. ***  
  
Addie and Leah had disappeared three days ago. Molly and Cody were holding up I guess, but it was tough, I could tell. I walked out onto the porch to find Pony sitting on the steps watching the sunset slowly.  
  
"Hey Pony, how you're holding up?" I asked sitting down beside him.  
  
"Why do our only daughters have to be so adventurous?" He asked after a few moments.  
  
"To tell ya the truth Pony, I have no clue. Listen I know we never got along growing up in Tulsa. I guess I was jealous of yer and Soda's relationship. I'm... sorry for treatin' ya the way I..." I started.  
  
"Its ok Steve, really. I guess it was hard for ya not to have someone like me or Soda. Right now Steve we need to concentrate on finding Addie and Leah, that is what is important. Right?" Pony interrupted.  
  
"Yer right Pony. Lets just hope that Ranger Walker knows what he is talkin' about." I responded.  
  
Pony smiled and clapped me on the back. With the silent agreement to never fight again over what I never had in adolescence Pony and I headed back into the house to console our wives and pray that the girls would be returned to us safely.  
  
*** So what do ya think; good, bad, please review with your thoughts. I added Steve and Pony's Conversation because I felt the chapter needed original characters in it. Well the next Chapter might take awhile (exam week. Yippee! *she says sarcastically*) *** 


	8. Vision Quest

*** Chapter 8. Ok this might get a little strange. I hope ya like it. Part of the chap is in the past. Cody's POV. ***  
  
Everyone was restlessly hoping that the two girls were alright. It had been almost two weeks now since that day. I sat on the bed in Leah's room lightly touching her things. Part of me knew she was ok. I mean she has a lot of her grandfather, my dad, in her. When Ranger Walker suggested the possibility of the girls in the past, I believed him.  
  
"There you are Cody!" Steve said coming into the room. "Johnny and Dally just came back with takeout." He added. I made no move to get up. "Oh come on Cody ya got to eat somethin'."  
  
"Oh alright Steve." I said getting up. "Steve do you think the girls will be ok where ever they are?" I asked turning towards him.  
  
"Well if I know my daughter and niece well enough they remind me of you when you were young." He answered. "I believe they'll be ok." He finished.  
  
Putting an arm around my shoulder Steve led me out of the room, down the stairs, and into the dining room.  
  
*** Addie's POV. ***  
  
"Come on Prancing Pony let's go play!" Red Wing called to me.  
  
Smiling I stood up to run after them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning I found Singing Brook looking down at me. "Where are you going Prancing Pony?" she asked.  
  
"Oh down to the river with Red Wing... is that alright?" I asked. Singing Brook nodded her approval going back to her chores.  
  
I ran after Red Wing and her friends who were already at the river. Sitting down beside them I joined in their conversation while they played with their buckskin dolls.  
  
"So... what was your family like Little Pony?" Red Wing asked. The other girls leaned forward to hear my answer.  
  
"Well first my family isn't dead." I began. "I have a mom, dad, and four older brothers. Pausing I thought about what else to say. "I have six sets of aunts and uncles. Between those couples I have twelve cousins..."  
  
"That includes Little Wolf, doesn't it?" Red Wing asked.  
  
"Yes, Little Wolf is my youngest older cousin." I informed them. "It's pretty cool having a huge family. Do you guys have big families?" I asked.  
  
The girls shook their heads. "We are the only children of our families..." Red Wind answered softly. "... but the village is a great big family." She added.  
  
Dancing Fawn came running down the path. "Girls have you seen Little Wolf?" she asked frantically.  
  
"No Dancing Fawn we haven't seen her. Is there something wrong?" I asked.  
  
We got up and ran back to the lodge where Lone Wolf and Black Hawk were preparing to go in search for my cousin. "How long has she been gone?" I asked.  
  
"Little Wolf has been gone since after breakfast." Black Hawk responded putting a blanket on his pony's back.  
  
"I'm goin' with you." I stated firmly.  
  
Without argument Lone Wolf put me on his pony before jumping up behind me.  
  
*** Leah' POV. ***  
  
Turning in the saddle I looked back in the general direction that the village was. After speaking with Lone Wolf last night I packed a few things and planned to head towards the mountains in the distant to complete a vision quest.  
  
Traveling a couple more miles I came across a small slab of rock hanging over a ravine. Dismounting I spread a buckskin blanket on the ground. Sitting on the blanket I closed my eyes praying that the vision would come soon. Hours passed before it came to me. Lone Wolf had told me that most visions came after days of waiting.  
  
*** The Vision. ***  
  
There standing in the background of the vision was my entire family.  
  
"Leah come home baby." Mom whispered to no one. Dad put an arm around her for comfort.  
  
The scene disappeared as quickly as it had come, but another replaced it. I was surrounded by my family in front of a window. Looking through the glass I saw a nursery. There were several little beds were placed in rows, but there were only two babies sleeping in the middle of the first row of beds.  
  
"Do you see them Leah?" Uncle Steve asked me picking me up to get a better look at the babies. "That's your new baby brother and cousin!" he added.  
  
Looking at the babies I realized that both were dressed in little blue sleepers. Little blue name tags hung at the foot of the beds. They read:  
  
Gabriel Brian Curtis and Travis Sean Randle.  
  
That scene disappeared as well replaced by another. Addie and I were sitting besides our baby brothers as they struggled to crawl. In the background I could hear Mom and Aunt Molly talking.  
  
"We are so lucky Cody!" Aunt Molly exclaimed.  
  
"How do figure that Molly?" Mom answered.  
  
"Well... we have Leah and Addie to help take care of Gabie and Trav." Aunt Molly responded.  
  
"Yeah we are lucky. What would we ever do without them Molly?" Mom asked.  
  
"I don't know Cody, I don't know."  
  
*** End of Vision. ***  
  
I broke out of the trance realizing what Addie and I had in store for us. Glancing up to the sky I was aware that it was dark. Taking some of the buffalo jerky out of my pocket I sat back to think about what we were supposed to do.  
  
"Little Wolf, Leah!" I heard Lone Wolf and Addie call to me. Turning I saw them along with Black Hawk approaching me in the darkness. "Why did you wander off Little Wolf?" Lone Wolf asked me sternly.  
  
"I went on a vision quest and I think I know what our futures hold for us." I replied  
  
"We'll camp here and head back to the village in the morning." Lone Wolf stated as he and Black Hawk spread their blankets on the ground.  
  
Addie lied down beside me and I told her of what I had seen in the vision. Afterward fell asleep under a blanket of stars.  
  
"Leah... wake up." Addie whispered as she shook my shoulder.  
  
Turning over I opened my eyes to find a very scared Addie looking at me. Sitting up I looked around us to see that we were no longer near the ravine with Lone Wolf and Black Hawk. We were right beside the forest trail that ran behind our ranch.  
  
"Addie don't be scared. We... we're home... look." I pointed towards the stable that was in our view.  
  
We got up and ran towards the house. A police cruiser sat in the driver along with a silver Dodge Ram truck. Dad and Uncle Steve sat on the front steps talking and laughing.  
  
"Daddy!" We screamed in unison as we ran faster. The two looked up and yelled for the others as they ran off the steps to meet us.  
  
"Leah... oh thank God! Are you two alright?" Dad asked as he scooped me up in a hug. "Where have two been for the past two weeks?" He asked holding me out at arms length.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if we told you." Addie answered as the rest of the family surrounded us. "All that you need to be thankful is that we are home." I added.  
  
We went inside for a big family reunion. I sat there on the couch with Addie and Ranger Walker as he explained what he thought what had happened to us. I sat in stunned silence as I realized that he made since. Glancing at Addie I knew she felt the same way.  
  
"Leah, Addie we have something to tell you." Mom and Aunt Molly said. "Girls we're pregnant. You're going to be big sisters." Aunt Molly broke the news.  
  
*** Hey what do you think? Please R&R. Oh and if I don't update soon I apologize. I'm leaving in January to go to Ireland for 2 weeks. I'll update ASAP. *** 


	9. Babysitting and a River

*** Hey guys I am really sorry for leavin' ya hangin' for so long. I got caught on the LOTR bandwagon and I haven't had the time to come back to the Outsiders. Thank you to those who encouraged me to continue. I don't own the Outsiders just the wives and kids. ***  
  
*** Six months after the birth of Gabriel and Travis ***  
  
"Trav sit still." Addie cried becoming rather frustrated with the six month old infant who squirmed in her arms.  
  
I laughed as my best friend and cousin struggled with her baby brother. "Addie calm down." I instructed. "Travis can sense your frustration." I told her.  
  
"I know Leah but it's so frustrating." My younger cousin whined.  
  
"Here hand him over Addie." I replied becoming tired of her constant whining.  
  
Carefully Addie sat forward and handed the gurgling infant boy to me. "Aw come here Trav." I cooed as he held out his arms.  
  
"You're so lucky." Addie sighed twirling a finger in her brown hair.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked looking up from the infant.  
  
"Leah you have two brothers. I have four now." She whined.  
  
I smiled knowingly at her as Mom and Aunt Molly walked in with huge laundry baskets in their hands.  
  
"Hi girls are the boys being good for you?" Mom asked eyeing the sleeping Gabriel as Aunt Molly lifted Travis from my arms. "Thank you for watchin' them girls." Mom added.  
  
"Can we go now?" Addie asked standing from where she sat  
  
"Yes honey but don't stray too far." Molly answered her eager daughter.  
  
"Come on Leah." Addie squealed grabbing my hand.  
  
Ever since our miraculous return home our parents, brothers, and cousins had watched our every move. "What do you want to do?" I asked following her out the door.  
  
Addie shrugged as she began to wander towards the stables. I just followed my younger cousin hoping that she wasn't going to suggest horseback riding.  
  
Pushing open the large wooden doors we walked in our noses assailed by the familiar scents of a stable.  
  
"Well we could go up to the loft." Addie suggested patting her horse on the muzzle.  
  
"That sounds good to me!" I answered.  
  
"Addie, Leah is that you?" A voice called out from the back corner of the stable.  
  
"Daddy..." Addie exclaimed wondering over to where Dad and Uncle Steve were working.  
  
"Afternoon girls.........." Dad greeted wiping his hands on a cloth. "I see your mothers relieved you of your duties." He said with a smile and a wink at Uncle Steve.  
  
"What are you workin' on?" I asked eyeing the old green truck.  
  
"We're working on a present for your brother." Uncle Steve answered my question.  
  
I smiled knowing that Matt would like it. "Do you need any help?" I asked.  
  
"No pumpkin we got it covered." Dad said. "Go on to your play." He added.  
  
Thoughts of the loft left our minds as we left the stable in search of an adventure.  
  
***Addie's POV***  
  
I wondered on ahead of Leah as we left the stable bored out of our minds. "Let's go for a walk." I said  
  
"Ok I guess." Leah replied following me down the path.  
  
The forest was quiet as we entered. "You know Addie the last time we were on this path we got pulled into the past." Leah murmured glancing around the area quickly.  
  
"So?" I said taking her hand and pulling her behind me.  
  
We walked for a good half-hour before we heard someone coming from behind us. "Addie, Leah what are you doin' out here?" Matt asked as we turned to face him and my four brothers.  
  
"Takin' a walk Matt, somethin' wrong with that?" I answered.  
  
"I thought you were told not to wander out here by yourselves." Jason replied.  
  
"Where ya guys headed Matt?" Leah asked.  
  
"Down to the river, wanna come?" He asked.  
  
"Sure..." I said. "Besides as you said we're not aloud to be alone out here anyways."  
  
"Then come on." Matt said glaring at my brothers who were silently protesting.  
  
Walking in silence the six of us arrived at the river five minutes later where the boys stripped to their boxers. One by one they grabbed a rope that dangled from a tree and swung out into the middle where they plunged into the freezing water.  
  
"Come on girls the waters just right." My older brother, Marshall called splashing the water.  
  
"We don't have suits." Leah called back.  
  
"So what........." Tyler responded before plunged into the chest deep water.  
  
Leah shook her head as she sat on a fallen log. I followed as the boys shrugged and continued to play.  
  
"I think our brothers have become more overprotective then they were before." Leah whispered smiling as Matt dunked Jason under.  
  
"I think your right Leah." I whispered back also smiling at my brothers and cousin's antics.  
  
***Jason's POV***  
  
"Matt, Tyler, Marshall come here." I whispered glancing at the shore where Leah and Addie sat (not paying attention, I might add).  
  
The guys gathered around waiting for me to speak. "I have an idea..." I paused to make sure everyone was listening. "... lets sneak up on our kid sisters and throw them in the river." I proposed.  
  
After a moment Tyler broke out with an evil grin soon followed by the others. "Let's do it." He said excitedly.  
  
Matt and Marshall nodded their agreement. "Alright Matt you and Tyler are the decoys. Marshall you're with me. We grab them and throw them in." I said laying the plan out for them.  
  
After getting into position I signaled to Matt and Tyler who immediately began a fight, splashing and hitting each other. With the girls' attention on those two Marshall and I slipped in behind them simultaneously grabbing them and pitching them into the water.  
  
***Leah's POV***  
  
Before I knew what was happening I was picked up by my cousin Jason and thrown into the freezing cold water. My feet hit the bottom allowing me to push off and break the surface. My brother and three guy cousins were rolling on the ground laughing at us. Addie came up beside me and began screaming at the four making her way to bank.  
  
"You four... are... goin' to get it." She screeched scrambling up the embankment and running after the already fleeing boys.  
  
I shook my head in exasperation before dog paddling towards the bank. Seeing that they were heading home I began to walk towards it and the enraged screaming of my young cousin.  
  
"When will they ever learn?" I muttered slowing my pace so that I could enjoy the walk home as much as possible.  
  
When I got back to the house I trotted up the porch steps and reached for the door handle but stopped when I heard Uncle Steve's angry voice inside.  
  
"Boys what were you thinkin'?" He asked.  
  
"... but Dad..." Jason started.  
  
"I do... not want to hear your excuses Jason Patrick Randle." He bellowed. "Why did you throw your little sisters in the river?" He asked all four.  
  
"Boys where's Leah?" Mom asked before anyone could answer.  
  
"I don't know." I heard Matt say. "We took off running when Addie began to chase us."  
  
Before Mom could yell at them I rushed inside. "I'm here Mom." I whispered.  
  
The boys burst out laughing when they saw me but silenced immediately when Uncle Steve glared at them.  
  
"Let's get you dried of Leah." Mom said gesturing for me to come to her.  
  
As I passed the couch where the four boys sat I whispered a warning. "You'll pay for this."  
  
And with that I followed Mom up the stairs.  
  
*** Hey I hope you liked the chapter though it was short. R&R! *** 


End file.
